Charity Auction
by aedy
Summary: Mr. Shue wants to raise some money for the Pediatric Hospital, but Figgins gets the Cheerios and the Titans up for auction and Kurt finally has his chance with the boy he loves.


**Title**: _Charity Auction_  
**Characters**: Kurt, Puck  
**Pairing**: Puck/Kurt  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Warnings**: Un-beta  
**Rating**: PG  
**Words Count**: 5133  
**A/N**: I've started writing this story in January but I never finished it. Today I decided to start on it again and surprisingly finished it so here it is. It's a fill for a bethy567's prompt on the Puckurt meme.  
**Summary**: _Mr. Shue wants to raise some money for the Pediatric Hospital, but Figgins gets the Cheerios and the Titans up for auction and Kurt finally has his chance with the boy he loves._

* * *

When Mr. Shue had suggested to Principal Figgins to allow the glee club to sing for a charity function to raise money for the pediatric hospital, the last thing he had imagined was that the Principal would tell him that with the glee club they weren't going to raise a cent and decided instead that jocks and cheerleaders would be up for a slave auction. Anyone could buy a jock or a Cheerios and spend the day with them. Mr. Shue had tried to talk Figgins out of it, but the man had been adamant about it.

Sue was all to happy to have the press on his Cheerios telling to everyone who would listen what a great group of people her cheerleaders were, ready to sell themselves in order to save innocent kids.

But who was excited the most about the charity function were the ones that would have had a chance with the girl or boy of their dreams that normally wouldn't even look at them. Kurt was one of those people. Now, everyone was pretty sure that he was going to pay for Finn, but truth to be told, his interest was set upon someone else. He wanted Noah Puckerman and he was going to get him even if it cost him his entire budget for the autumn collection.

The day of the auction, Kurt went to school with a big smile on his face excited at the idea of spending a day with Noah. Sure, it wasn't exactly the romantic setting he had dreamed about because Puck wasn't going to ask him out or hold his hand because he wanted to but because he was paid to, but Kurt was so desperate in love with the jock, that he was going to take anything he could at that point. After years of having a crush on his tormentor and having to pretend to like Finn so no one would notice who he really looked at, he was ready to have a day to be happy. Consequences be damned.

When the time for the auction came, right before lunch break, all the students that wanted to buy someone went to the gym and took a seat on the bleachers.

The cheerleaders were all in their uniforms, ponytails perfectly in place and skirts shorter than usual. The jocks were flexing their muscles or trying to pretend that they weren't curious to know who would pay to spend a day with them.

Kurt was nervous and Mercedes kept glancing at him worriedly. "Are you sure about this, white boy?" she asked right before Figgins, Sue, Mr. Shue and Coach Beiste came on stage.

"Yeah I'm sure."

"He may kill you and toss your body in a corn field where no one will ever find you."

Kurt turned around and glared at his best friend. "I know that this could very well get me beaten to death, but I've been in love with him for so long that I can't even remember when it all started. So I'm going to take my one and only chance, alright?"

Mercedes nodded but the worried expression remained on her face.

Getting Puck wasn't going to be easy because every girl who had been with him wanted a repeat, and every girl who hadn't been with him wanted to try him, but Kurt had more money than all the other teenagers and he was ready to spend every dime if it would mean spending a whole day alone with the guy of his dreams.

After a boring speech about what they were doing, why they were doing it and how proud the Principal was to know that his students were ready to pay in order to give the kids in the hospital some entertainment, Sue took the microphone and finally started the auction.

Obviously, Santana and Puck (being the ones that would raise more money being the most popular cheerleader and the most popular jock) were kept for last and by the time Coach Sylvester announced Noah Puckerman, Kurt was so nervous that his hands were sweaty and he was fidgeting in his seat.

He knew that doing the first offer would be dumb so he let some girls battle over Puck for a little while, then, when they reached an offer of 900$, Kurt ignored Mercedes' looking at him like he was walking to the gallows and raised his arm.

"One thousand dollars." His voice rang clearly across the gym and Kurt could almost feel every single gaze turning on him. When Coach Sylvester didn't say anything, standing with her megaphone suspended midair, he cleared his throat and started descending the bleachers. "I said, one thousand dollars."

He avoided looking at Puck because he wasn't ready yet to be confronted with Puck's disgusted expression. He walked closer to the stage and looked up at the Coach.

"Well, Porcelain, you surely have balls," she said after a few more moments of silence. Then, she brought the megaphone back up to her mouth and yelled, "Sold to Porcelain for one thousand dollars."

Kurt looked at Puck then, and when their eyes locked, Kurt almost turned around to run away. Coach Sylvester grabbed Puck by his jersey and practically threw him at Kurt. Puck stumbled and gained his footing before he'd fall off of the stage.

Without a word, Kurt took out his money and handed it to Principal Figgins ignoring Mr. Shue's worried gaze.

He looked back at Puck and tried to smile at him but Puck was still looking at him like he was an alien so he turned around and started walking towards the exit of the gym. They had the rest of the day off because of the auction and for a moment Kurt wondered what he was going to do now. He had all the day planned out, his first date with the boy he loved. He smiled a little self-deprecatingly because even he knew that it was pathetic.

"I'm sorry if I'm making you feel uncomfortable," he quietly said once they were walking down the empty halls of McKinley.

When Puck finally spoke, it felt like hours later and they were almost out of the school. "Why did you do it?"

Kurt darted a quick glance in his direction. "Do you really have to ask that?"

"I could end you, Hummel," Puck threatened.

"Yeah, I know." Kurt sighed heavily and lead Puck towards his SUV. He didn't want to have regrets, not having regrets was the reason why he was doing all that, but he couldn't help himself from wondering what the hell was he thinking when he had came up with this whole plan.

"I'm not going to fuck you."

Puck's voice pulled Kurt out of his thoughts and he looked at the boy sitting in the passenger seat of his car. "It's not about that."

"Then I'm asking it again, why did you do it?"

Kurt couldn't do this while looking Puck in the eyes so he glanced away, letting his gaze settle upon one of the dumpsters and he almost laughed because that was surely ironic.

"I don't remember how it started or why I was so stupid to actually fall for you, but it happened. It wasn't just one of those moments when you suddenly see someone in a new light because if it was that, then I'd know when it happened." He started to play with his car keys just to keep himself occupied and to stop himself from opening the door and run away because he could feel Puck's gaze on him and it was so intense that he was actually grateful that he wasn't looking at Puck in that moment.

"I'm not trying to force myself on you or anything like that it's just that I want one day with you," he glanced at Puck and tried to smile. "Just one day because I've spent the last years looking at you going from one girl to another and wishing that you'd just look at me like you looked at Quinn. I know that it's pathetic," he quickly added when he saw Puck opening his mouth to speak. "But please, let me have this."

Puck didn't say anything and Kurt was starting to believe that he'd spend the day driving them around with Puck glaring at him without uttering a single word and Kurt couldn't stand that silence because he had just opened his heart up to the one person that had the power to shatter it into pieces.

"I can drop you off at your house or someplace else if you want." He bit down hard on his lower lip trying to stop himself from crying but he was pretty sure that Puck could already see how he was feeling and it wasn't like he hadn't just told the boy he was in love with him. "Can you just say something, please?" He asked after a few more minutes of silence. He tried to put on a smile but it didn't really work.

"I thought you had a thing for Hudson."

Kurt opened his mouths a few times but nothing came out. Of all the things Kurt thought Puck would say, coming up with his presumed crush on Finn wasn't really one of them, he was thinking more along the lines of a homophobic comment of some kind.

But Puck had said it and was now looking at Kurt kind of curious.

"I..." Kurt trailed off and frowned. "I never liked him. It was just easier to pretend to like him instead of telling that you were the one I was always looking at."

"Why?"

Kurt laughed humorlessly. "Well, I don't know," he said sarcastically, "maybe because you could beat me to death if you found out that the resident fairy was pinning after you."

"I'd never actually beat someone to death."

"Yeah well, I didn't know that." He looked out the window and shook his head.

"If you were scared, then why did you pay for me?"

Kurt shrugged. "I figured out that this was my only chance."

They remained in silence again until Puck nodded to himself as if he had just figured something out and reached out to turn on the radio.

"So, you paid one thousand bucks, what do you want to do?"

Kurt started feeling nervous again but turned to face Puck nonetheless. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah but I'm still not fucking you."

Kurt smiled genuinely for the first time. "That's still not what this is about." He inserted the keys into the ignition, put the car in gear and drove them out of the parking lot.

They let the music fill the silence of the car both humming softly then, out of the blue, Puck turned to Kurt and asked, "So all this time, you actually never wanted to get into Hudson's pants?"

"No, Noah I didn't."

Puck nodded and ignored the use of his real name in exchange of asking another question. "I always thought that Finn was like going to come out and declare his love for you or something and you two would get together."

At this Kurt actually laughed and glanced at Puck for a moment finding a little grin on the jock's face. He loved that grin like he loved practically everything else about Puck and to see it directed at him for the first time, actually made his stomach do flip-flops.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Kurt joked feeling finally relaxed.

Puck didn't answer for a few moments but his eyes remained fixed on Kurt. After a while, when Kurt was sure that he wasn't going to say anything else, Puck said, "I'm not disappointed." His voice was quiet and Kurt tightened his hold around the steering wheel and didn't say anything.

Neither one of them said anything after that and Kurt drove them to the park. Once he had parked, he got out of his SUV and picked a large basket from the trunk.

"I know that this is the lamest thing you have ever done, but I have like zero experience and I actually listened to Mercedes advices and she has less experience than me so..." A hand landed on his shoulder and squeezed and Kurt had to stop himself from squeal.

"Hummel, you're rambling."

"Right, sorry. So, picnic."

Puck took the basket from Kurt and started heading towards a large tree. Even though it was spring, there really wasn't a lot of people in the park because it wasn't the week-end so Puck didn't really care about finding a secured spot where no one could see them not that he cared if someone saw them anyway.

He glanced at Kurt who was walking next to him playing with his car keys and biting on his lower lip. He had to stop himself from reaching out and put his thumb against those lips. He had to distract himself from that train of thoughts, so he sat down under the three and asked, "You really paid that much just to have a picnic with me?"

Kurt shrugged and instead of just sitting down on the grass like Puck had done, he took a blanket out from the basket, laid it out and then sat down next to him.

"Like I said, I just wanted to spend some time with you, I didn't really think about the details."

"But you paid a lot. No one else would have given that much money and..."

Kurt looked at him sharply. "I'm not one of your cougars, OK?" He sounded offended and Puck held up his hands in surrender. "It's not that I wouldn't want to have sex with you," he blushed furiously while saying it and Puck grinned satisfied. Kurt rolled his eyes and started taking the lunch out from the basket. "Because I'm seventeen, you're hot and I've been crushing on you since forever, so yeah I'd like it very much if we slept together but not like this. It wouldn't mean anything for you and..."

"I never had anyone in love with me," Puck cut him off. He reached out and took the container Kurt was holding from his hands and opened it. He felt his mouth watering when he found parmigiana in it.

Kurt waved a plastic fork in front of his face. "You can eat it all. It's for you."

"What are you having?" he asked grabbing the fork.

"Chicken." Kurt took another container from the basket and leaned against the cortex of the tree uncaring that he could stain his jacket. He was mindful of keeping a little distance between him and Puck but it became useless when Puck shifted closer until their shoulders were touching. Kurt lowered his head to hide his blushing but when he looked up, Puck was staring at him once again. "What?"

"I'm just trying to figure you out, that's all."

"There's nothing to figure out."

Puck put a piece of parmigiana in his mouth and chewed slowly before saying, "Actually, you're kind of a mystery, Hummel because last time I checked, people of sound minds didn't develop feelings for their tormentors and they sure as hell didn't pay one thousand bucks to sit with them under a tree."

"You really can't decide who you fall in love with and besides, you stopped bullying me."

"Yeah but you told me that you were scared of how I'd react if I found out you liked me."

Kurt sighed putting down his chicken. "Of course I was scared because sometimes people are ok with you being gay until you don't act gay in front of them and sure, I always rubbed my gay in your faces as Karofsky loved to put it, but this was different." He looked at Puck and swallowed nervously. "Be honest and tell me what would have you done if I came up to you and told you that I loved you?" His voice broke a little on the last three words, but Kurt made himself finish talking and refused to look away.

He had to wait for a few minutes before Puck said, "I don't know."

It sounded sincere but Kurt didn't believe him. "You can say that you would have beaten me."

Puck frowned and put down his parmigiana. "Look, you asked me to be honest and I was honest. Now just deal with the fact that maybe I'm not just like anyone else thinks I am."

"I..." Kurt found himself unable to speak once again. Puck had sounded sincere and now he was letting Kurt look him in the eyes. "I'm sorry," he ended up saying.

"Whatever." Puck picked up his parmigiana again and finished eating it. He waited for Kurt to finish his chicken before he started looking in the basket again. He found a container with waffles and laughed. "Really?"

Kurt blushed and looked away. "I knew that you liked them so I made some. They're cold and will probably taste like shit now..."

"Nah, it's ok." He took the lid off and picked up one waffle with his fingers. He broke it in half and extended one half to Kurt who grimaced and shook his head. "C'mon, just a bite?"

"I'm not eating food without a fork and not something you've touched with your hands."

Puck rolled his eyes and with his other hand reached out and started tickling Kurt's side. The boy yelped and Puck took advantage of the situation to thrust the piece of waffle into Kurt's mouth. He wasn't prepared for the shiver that ran down his spine when Kurt's lips closed around his fingers and his tongue licked them.

If it was a stupid teen movie, Puck would have said that time kind of stopped for a minute, but he wasn't a little school girl, so he limited himself to thinking '_Huh this is hot_' and that really surprised him because he may have caught himself staring at Kurt's ass at Glee from time to time, but that was because Kurt always wore ridiculously tight jeans and it wasn't his fault if Kurt got a great ass.

He pulled his fingers away and cleared his throat before quickly eating the other half of the waffle. "It's good."

"Yeah." Kurt's voice was husky and Puck glanced at him finding his cheeks red and he couldn't stop himself from smiling.

"So, what's on the agenda after this?"

"I don't know. I wanted to take you to a drive-in, but we will have to wait for when it gets dark for that and," he looked at his watch and sighed, "it's just a little after three now."

"A drive-in, really? I didn't know there was one here."

"There isn't." Kurt looked at him smiling. "I've always wanted to go to one on a date and so I looked it up on Google. The nearest one is Columbus."

"You got directions?"

"Yeah."

Puck nodded and got up quickly putting everything back in the basket. Then, he grabbed Kurt's hand and yanked him up so he could put away the blanket.

Kurt looked at him confused. "What are you doing?"

"We're going to Columbus so we can get to the drive-in."

"Puck..."

"Hey," he turned around and looked straight into Kurt's eyes. "This is your date, OK? You want the drive-in, we're going to the drive-in."

Kurt's lips curved into a lopsided grin and he nodded. "Thank you."

Puck shrugged dismissively and picked up the basket before grabbing Kurt's hand again to lead him back to the SUV. He put the basket in the trunk and then released his hold on Kurt so he could get in the passenger seat and Kurt behind the wheel.

The drive to Columbus normally took a little over one hour and a half, but it took them almost two to get to the drive-in because Puck was reading the directions and he was lousy at it. Kurt was still laughing at him for his lack of sense of direction when they finally reached the South Drive-In.

Kurt parked and looked up at the sign. "I can't believe it."

Puck looked in the same direction and started laughing. "This is great," he said.

"Shut up." Kurt hit him across the chest and Puck only laughed harder. He looked at the sign reading the "Closed for the Season" once again and then leaned his forehead against the steering wheel. "I'm sorry."

"Didn't you say that you looked it up on Google?"

"It said that it was opening in April."

"It's only the first."

"But it's still April."

"But it's only the first day."

Kurt turned his head to the side and glared at Puck. "It's still April."

Puck's lips curved into a soft smile and Kurt felt the ache in his chest lessen a bit. "It's OK."

"No it's not. I only had today and I fucked it up." He closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

"Kurt?"

Startled at hearing Puck calling him by his first name, he couldn't help but turn to look at him and marvel at how great his name sounded when Puck said it. Of course then he called himself a girl for thinking something so cheesy.

"I was thinking, maybe we could try over the week-end." Puck cleared his throat and looked out of his window. "I mean, with no payment and such shit."

"Why would you come with me to the drive-in again?"

"I've never been to one in my life before and I figured out, since you drove us all the way over here for nothing, I could drive us here when we can actually see a movie."

Kurt looked into Puck's eyes surprised to see them so open and couldn't stop himself from nodding because this was the guy he loved and he'd never pass up a chance to spend some alone time with him. "I think I'd like that and if you drive, then I get to give directions so we won't get lost again."

Puck rolled his eyes. "I will remember the road next time. No one will be giving directions."

"Then we're already lost," Kurt joked before laughing. He knew that if he stopped to think about how the day was going, then he'd wonder how could they joke with each other like this considering their past, but he was enjoying himself and it looked like Puck was having a good time too and he didn't want to think about what was going to happen next.

He turned on the engine and started the drive back. Puck turned on the radio and they sang along to cheesy country songs all the way home. They reached Lima around eight and Kurt silently drove them to the Puck's house.

"Why are you taking me home?" Puck asked when he finally noticed where Kurt was headed.

"Because I had one day and since I'm not sleeping with you, I'm taking you home."

"We could have dinner together," Puck said after a few moments.

Kurt glanced at him surprised. "Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't have said it otherwise."

"It's because of the money? Don't worry, you don't owe me a dinner too."

"Kurt, I just asked you out for the week-end, do you really think it's about the money?"

Kurt parked his SUV outside Puck's house and killed the engine. "I don't even know what is going on. You looked so angry when we left school and now..."

"Can't you just stop questioning everything all the time?" Puck asked and he was happy that he almost never worried about consequences, because it looked like if he was one to worry too, then they would get stuck in a dead end and Puck really really wanted to have that second date with Kurt because he had had a great day and Kurt was cool and '_hot,_' he mentally added smirking.

"This is not some kind of prank, right?"

"No."

Kurt sighed and nodded. "OK. Yeah, dinner sounds good."

Puck glanced at his house and then back at Kurt. "Listen, my mom is working and my sister had a sleepover somewhere, what do you say we order pizza?"

Kurt really didn't have to think about it before nodding. They got out of the SUV and got inside. Kurt sat down on the couch while Puck ordered two pizzas and then sat down next to him. Their shoulders touched for the second time that day and Kurt felt shivers running up and down his spine.

"Are you cold?" Puck asked and Kurt was surprised to hear his voice sounding huskier than it had a moment before.

He shook his head and relaxed against the couch. "Do you have some DVDs?"

"Yeah, sure but I don't know if I have something you'd like."

Kurt smiled. "I can surprise you."

Puck looked at him intensely. "Yeah you can." He cleared his throat and started looking through the DVDs. "I have "Wolverine" but..."

"Oh, let's watch that. I couldn't go to see it at the cinema."

Puck put the DVDs on and then sat back down next to Kurt on the couch. They become quickly engrossed with the movie and when the pizza finally arrived, Puck almost didn't get up from the couch. He was sure that Kurt was only going to eat a couple of slices, but he was surprised to see that Kurt eaten as much as himself.

At one point, during the movie, Kurt rested his head on Puck's shoulder and without thinking about it, Puck slid his fingers through Kurt's soft locks and burrowed further into the couch feeling completely relaxed for the first time in a long time.

When the movie ended, neither one of them moved letting all the credits roll. Kurt was feeling sleepy so he got up and stretched out trying not to think about how good it felt to cuddle up with Puck on the couch. He looked down at the boy still sitting there watching him and smiled. "Thank you."

Puck furrowed his brow in confusion. "What for?"

"For today." He looked away starting to blush and moved to pick up his jacket from the back of the couch. He was startled when a hand closed around his wrist. He looked up finding himself looking into Puck's hazel eyes and Kurt felt his knees turn to jelly at having the boy standing so close to him.

Puck brought one hand up and cupped Kurt's cheek. He looked completely focused, on what, Kurt didn't know, but he was back at staring at Kurt, his eyebrows knitted together in a little frown and his thumb stroking over Kurt's bottom lip.

Kurt took in a deep breath and he was sure he could feel every fiber of his body vibrating with the eagerness of that kiss that he was hoping was going to happen.

"Noah?" he whispered into a half question.

Puck took a step forward his other arm circling Kurt's waist to bring him closer and then their mouths connected and if it wasn't for the fact that he had been waiting for this moment for what felt like a lifetime, Kurt may have blushed at the whimper he let out before sliding his arms around Puck's neck. His fingers scratched at Puck's scalp and Puck moaned deep into his throat before tightening his hold around Kurt.

It wasn't Kurt's first kiss. Brittany and Karofsky had been there before, but this was the first kiss he had really wanted and it felt amazing. It was sending chills up and down his spine and he was sure that Puck could feel him tremble under his hands but Kurt clutched at him like Puck was his lifeline and he had no intention of ever letting go for fear of never having a moment like that ever again. He was also pretty sure that if Puck wasn't holding him up, he would have crumbled to the floor.

He had zero experience, and he had to pull away to breath soon. He kept his eyes closed for a moment almost fearing that Puck was going to figure out that they weren't supposed to kiss like that and would kick him out, except that all Puck did was peck him again and Kurt finally opened his eyes again.

"What..." he cleared his throat when his voice sounded weak. "Why did you do that?"

Puck grinned. "Didn't you know it? When you have doubts about liking someone, you kiss them."

"You like me?" And Kurt had to stop himself from looking around to see if the other jocks were around waiting to jump out and laugh at him.

"Yeah, I think I do." And before he could initiate another kiss, Kurt grabbed his face between his hands and brought their mouths together thinking that that day was worth more than just one thousand dollars.


End file.
